


Someone Who Cares

by thisnameisnowtaken



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnameisnowtaken/pseuds/thisnameisnowtaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we all know should've happened after the Pope asked to 'have' Zita...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Zita's Riario's slave girl, FYI. Found out by going to imdb.... I'm that much of a fangirl.

Zita walked about the large apartment within the Vatican. It was beautiful in its magnificence, light spilling in through the high windows. The windows here were higher than most of the buildings where she came from, she thought with a sad smile. She was just putting out some fresh fruit when he walked in.

"Milord?" She bowed respectfully, but quickly looked up again with worry. His features seemed strained and his jaw was clenched. When he looked at her, it seemed it – whatever it was - got worse. "What is the matter?"

Riario stopped dead and looked at her, his eyes wide. She loved those brown eyes of his. Even if she had heard the terrible stories about him, she could never fit those browns into the tales. "You put out fresh fruit," he said as though it was a surprise.

"Like every day, milord." Zita couldn't help but smile a little.

He swallowed deeply. "But this, Zita, is not every day."

A little bolt went through her body when he used her real name. Slowly, she moved across the floor towards him. "What is it?"

"My uncle, the Pope, has requested you company tonight." His expression was pained. She loved the way his face looked but she hated that he felt like that. She hated that the man who had taught her so much, who had guided her to the Lord and saved her life, was in so much pain.

"I would be honoured, milord."

"No." He trailed off. After a while, he took a deep breath and said, "Have you ever lain with a man?"

It took Zita a moment to understand what he was saying. Then, she shook her head. "No, milord."

"Oh, lord." Riario looked down. "I am so sorry."

Boldly, she stepped forward once more. "Don't be."

"He won't be gentle," he said, almost like he was speaking to himself. "You'd be scarred."

Zita was just about to ask what he was talking about when Riario took a single step forward, letting his hand slip into her hair. Then his lips touched hers and suddenly, she realized. He had made the torment of being torn away from her family, her people, bearable. And even though he was forced to take her in only as a slave, he had cared for her like a friend.

Riario's other hand went around her waist, pulling her closer. Slowly, Zita's lips began to understand the pattern with which his moved and she responded by lifting her own hands up, putting them behind his neck. When he growled, a newly discovered part of her knew that it was a good sign. The same part that had her pressing against his body just as much as he was pressing against her.

Breathing heavily, Riario pulled away. He seemed to be having an inner battle, one that she wasn't included in. Although it was doubtful that she could've spoken words that made sense in that moment. Her doubts were confirmed when his lips crushed against hers once more and all thoughts left her mind.

Without even knowing that they had moved, she found herself being pushed down onto one of the couches. Supporting his weight on one arm, Riario began to unbutton his shirt without even moving his lips from hers. It wasn't without difficulty and slowly, Zita moved up her hands to help him. When he didn't object, she pushed his hands away and quickly unbuttoned the rest of the shirt.

With nothing else to do, Riario moved his lips from hers and let them trace along the line of the jaw, biting her earlobe and making her make sounds that she was surprised didn't make him want to move away. Instead, he continued his trail down her neck, his tongue slipping out.

Of its own accord, Zita's body pressed upwards, her breasts meeting his hard chest. Her hands began to move underneath his shirt, to his bare back where she could feel his muscles moving. Riario himself made sounds much like her own as his lips now reached the upper laces of his dress. Fumbling with the cords that held it closed, he kissed the area of her chest that was slowly revealed. When he had finished this, Zita pushed him backwards, of off her body.

When she saw the look of desperation in his eyes, she almost wanted to laugh. Deciding that that would be too cruel, she just leaned in to kiss him. He seemed to understand when she sat up and began fumbling with her skirts. His hands flew to assistance and quickly got her dress over her head.

Zita had not expected to be this nervous as his eyes roamed over her body. She felt suddenly bare when she realized that he was judging her; her dark skin, her rounded forms. She wasn't like the women that he had probably been with before, but somehow, when he spoke, it was words of appreciation.

"You're so beautiful." His hand went to her right breast, his eyes watching its action. Then they met hers. His other hand went to cup her cheek. "I wouldn't let my uncle be the one to spoil it."

His words sent a wave through her body. He _cared_ for her – the cold-hearted man who was seen as evil by so many cared for her. She felt privileged, so very privileged. Her lips sought his mouth once more, this time far more passionately than she had dared before, their tongues meeting. Riario tipped over and she ended up on top, her dark hands mingling with his slightly darker locks of hair.

Both his hands ran down her body, sending shivers and goose bumps their way, until they disappeared between her legs. While her hands ran across his chest, he struggled with opening his pants. Zita doubted that she could be of any help in her state, so she patiently waited for him to finish.

She hadn't even realized that he'd finished unbuttoning his trousers before his hand took hold of one of hers and guided it downwards. Shocked, she pulled back from their kiss and looked down to see where her hands were going. Nervously, she touched his member. His breathing sped up.

His hands went to her hair, running through it. "You have never tried this before?" His voice seemed strained, as if he was in deep pain. Zita shook her head and was once more surprised when he sat up suddenly until they were both upright. His arms held her tightly to his chest. "Then this might hurt a bit."

One of Riario's hands went down to try and position himself and Zita did her very best to help him. Once it seemed that they were ready, both his hands moved to her hips, gently guiding her downwards while he moved up. At first, it felt as though they were doing something wrong, but then she felt it; the pain. It felt as though she was being ripped apart. Leaning forward, she bit onto Riario's shoulder so that she wouldn't scream out.

"Just a little more," he whispered, and after a few seconds, it was over. He kept still for a moment. "Are you alright?" His voice was hoarse. Zita nodded slowly as the pain moved to the back of her mind. Once more, his hands caressed her face and his lips curled in a smile. "You're beautiful."

She looked down, unable to hide her smile. His thumb stroked across her bottom lip. "You too."

"Are you ready?"

She heard the impatience in his voice and knew that, even though he would be willing to, she couldn't let him wait. "Yes."

His hands went to her hips and guided her upwards. She felt a little sting, but as she moved down slowly, she felt nothing but pleasure. The tickle of her nipples gliding across his chest only added to that pleasure, and suddenly her every nerve was on fire. She felt everything; every caress, every moved. As he pushed her backwards onto the couch so that he could begin a faster pace, she curled her legs around him.

Riario began moving in and out of her much quicker than she had anticipated, and he reached deeper into her than she had dared to allow him. Now that he did, she felt her pleasure rise even further. With growing greed, Riario's lips went to her neck, biting and licking. One of his hands went to her knee and guided it further up. She felt how this slight move changed so much and began sliding her other leg up as well, now able to lift her hips so that she could meet his thrusts.

Gasps and moans began to leave her mouth when his hands began to caress her breasts and thighs, leaving a trail of fire as his fingers moved across her skin. Her back arched upwards and suddenly, she was carried away by a wave of white flames that seemed to consume her. Once she returned, Riario was lying on top of her, still panting. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss and she was sure that she would never feel so happy and complete ever again.

* * *

Some hours later, they lay in his bed. Their move from the couch to his bed hadn't exactly been straight or uninterrupted; in fact, they had made many stops on the way. Zita couldn't help but smile at the memories.

Riario's eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. She knew he was only pretending, of course, but she also knew that sometimes he needed exactly that; to pretend. Her fingers couldn't help but run across his chest, the beautiful pale chest. The sun was beginning to set and she knew that he would soon have to go to dinner.

Zita quietly lifted herself onto one of her elbows and touched her lips to his cheekbone. In reaction, he moved slightly, a smile beginning to spread on his face. It was a very small one, but a very happy one as well. It was a rare sight.

"I think you have prepared me very well for tomorrow," she whispered in his ears.

Riario sighed. "I wish there was something I could do."

Zita shook her head, lifting it so that she could meet his eyes. "No. He is your uncle and the Pope of Rome. It is important that you show him respect – besides," she added in a cheerier voice, "I can just imagine you in the place of him."

She couldn't help but mentally let out a sigh of relief when he smiled. "I somehow don't hope that it'll be too easy."

She laughed, and then she heard him do the same. His laughter was strange; not as forced or controlled as everything else about him. It was bubbly and happy and it made Zita laugh even more. Once their laughter had faded away, she leaned over to give him a quick kiss. She looked him into the eyes to make sure that her honesty got through. "Thank you. For preparing me."

Riario smiled affectionately, his hands caressing her face as they had gotten a habit to do. "If your beauty has to be spoiled, then at least it should be done by someone who cares for you."

 


End file.
